A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To School
by GayforKurt
Summary: It's the first day of school and Puck suddenly has realized that Kurt Hummel did some serious growing up over the summer. My first foray into the world of Glee so no flames, thank you, only constructive criticisms will be appreciated.


A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To School

By Gayforkurt

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. No copyright infringement is intended.

McKinley High School's resident badass and ex-juvenile hall resident Noah Puckerman considered himself an expert on hotness. Well, why not? He himself was hot and had sampled almost every example of hotness that made up the school's cheerleading squad - and a few other lucky ones - so he knew what he was talking about. He didn't have a particular type, per se but, for the most part, his "love interests" definitely had to be cute, fit and with a really flexible body. And, oh yes, female.

As he pulled into his favorite spot in the school parking lot and jumped out of his truck, one young lovely had just parked ahead of him. Puck eyed long, slim legs encased in tight purple jeans that lovingly cupped the sweetest ass Puck had seen in a while. The hottie was stretching across the car's driver seat, Puck saw, trying to retrieve a notebook that had slid to the floor and inadvertently giving Puck a glimpse of creamy white skin as the tight but stretchy top slid up a bit. Puck approached the vehicle silently and leaned against its side, ready to flash his sexy grin and make another conquest.

"Urgh, damn notebook…" The other student had yet to straighten up but Puck noticed gleaming short, dark hair that screamed high maintenance, atop a long slender neck and just as he was about to say something to indicate his presence, bootilicious straightened up.

"Hummel?" Puck's mouth dropped open, a silly, stunned mullet look on his tanned face.

Kurt Hummel, McKinley High's only and woefully underappreciated countertenor, leapt nearly a foot in the air and spun around, clasping the notebook to his chest as if trying to keep his heart inside it.

"Goddammit, Puckerman, you scared me half to death! Why in Gaga's name are you lurking in the school's parking lot?" Kurt waited for Puck to answer him with his usual mask now firmly back in place; that is, chin up and pointy nose stuck in the air.

As Puck's gaze continued to rove all over the tall, slender, porcelain-skinned boy in front of him, his mouth took over the thinking for him: "Da-yamn, lady face, you definitely grew up over summer!"

Kurt cursed his fair skin once again as he felt his cheeks heat up at the look in Puck's eyes. Mark you, he took great pains to keep his skin looking perfect but he wished that his embarrassment was not always so easily broadcast by his skin's uncontrollable fluctuation of color. He, however, tried to make up for it by always controlling his facial expressions. Right now, he was going for "Haughty look #2: The Lady of the Manor looking at the parlor maid who has yet to lay the fire."

"Well," and here he stopped to look Puck up and down as disdainfully as possible. "I can definitely say you have not."

Puck's trademark leer finally made an appearance. "You know, Hummel, if you keep sticking your chin up like that, I might have to retaliate."

"Oooh, he knows multi-syllable words, now. What, did you eat a dictionary over the summer?" Kurt's opaline eyes (a delightful shade comprised of flecks of blue, grey and green) sparkled in the early morning sunlight as he turned his back on the other boy and reached into his car for his messenger bag. This necessitated him leaning once more across the driver seat as the bag was on the passenger seat. Of course, Puck took the opportunity to gaze dazedly at Kurt's ass again.

When Kurt straightened up, slammed and locked his car door, Puck moved close behind the shorter boy. He leaned down only slightly (yep, the kid had definitely sprouted a couple of inches), putting his lips close to Kurt's ear and breathed softly. He chuckled at the sight of Kurt's rising color and then whispered, "There are things I can do with my mouth other than spout big words, princess."

Kurt spun around and slammed his notebook up against Puck's chest. "Look, Noah, I don't know if you got too much sun working on so many pools over the summer, but _" and here he paused, licking his lips nervously. "You do realize that you are flirting with the resident 'fag', right? I mean, you spent a lot of time – you and your lumpen friends – throwing me into the dumpster because you thought you'd catch 'the gay' from me, remember? So, tell me, what's changed."

Puck looked at Kurt as if he was seeing him for the first time. Maybe he was, because he had a feeling that the pain he could hear in Kurt's words was the first indication he ever had that he was now seeing the real Kurt Hummel. Even when he and the other members of the football team had routinely flung Kurt into the school's dumpster or had thrown ice-cold slushies in his face, he had never given his tormentors the satisfaction of seeing any indication of humiliation or embarrassment.

Now, standing in the parking lot on the first day of their junior year, Puck's eyes took in Kurt's beautiful skin and well-groomed eyebrows. He looked at the slim, flushed cheeks and the pointy nose. Finally, his gaze dropped to the soft, pouty, pink lips that could sneer with the best of them but were more often curved in a serene "f*** you, all" smile. As he watched, Kurt pulled his lower lip into his mouth, biting down on it in a subtle show of nerves.

Before Puck realized he was going to do it, his hand reached up and tugged down gently on Kurt's chin, forcing him to release the captured lip. Kurt drew in his breath at the other boy's uncharacteristic gentleness and Puck knew, for sure, he was screwed. Really, he was only along for the ride since some horny boy-loving alien seemed to have hijacked his body because, the next thing he knew, his lips were massaging Kurt's lips and his hands were pulling Kurt's hips towards his.

What the f***?

Quickly recovering his badassness and hoping to bedazzle the smaller boy who was looking up at him as if he was touched in the head, Puck straightened up and smirked. "That, sweet lips, was before you grew up all sexy and shit."

He stepped back from Kurt, moved around him and left the stunned divo standing beside his car in the school parking lot.

GLEE

"Welcome back to Glee Club and junior year, everyone!" Will Shuester, Spanish teacher and head of McKinley's glee club clapped his hands together and beamed at the dozen students seated around the choir room. "I hope you all had a great summer and come prepared to put in some serious work this year. We have a lot of work to do and I know we are gonna kick butt in the competitions!"

He gazed around the room, waiting for the kids to cheer or clap or respond in some way to his upbeat speech. The only people who even seemed to be paying attention were Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce and Kurt Hummel. Meh, he shrugged, that was pretty much par for the course with this bunch. He sighed as he turned to the whiteboard behind him. He knew better than to expect too much enthusiasm from most of the guys and the cheerleaders, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. Picking up his marker he scrawled the words "Old-fashioned Romantic Duets".

Predictably, a groan went up from most of the singers but Rachel, who fancied herself the group's unofficial leader, had shot her hand up in the air and was waving it frantically. Will needed to nip this in the bud as he didn't want the inevitable cat fight to develop after whatever self-serving speech spewed from the height-challenged diva's mouth.

"No Broadway numbers this time, people." A faint cheer came from the athletes, though both Rachel and Kurt looked a little put out. Mercedes opened her mouth to speak and Will cut her off, too. "And yes, your selection can be from any time period. No overtly sexual lyrics, guys, that's why I added 'old-fashioned', okay?"

The group separated into cliques while some members strolled across to preferred partners. Inevitably, the couples stuck together: Rachel Berry and her quarterback on-again, off-again boyfriend Finn Hudson, who was also Kurt's stepbrother; Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans, a blonde second-string quarterback with very distinctive full lips *cough*'trouty-mouth'; Tina Cohen-Chang, a Goth Asian girl given to wearing bright blue extensions in her dark hair and Mike Chang, a footballer and dancer; and, finally, Brittany, a blonde cheerleader with arguably the hottest body in the school and Artie, a wheelchair-bound footballer who could rap as well as sing.

This left the singles: Mercedes, Santana, Kurt and Puck. Just as Kurt turned to engage Mercedes, Santana leaned over to her and announced: "You are singing with me, Aretha. I've got a killer song we can do." She grabbed Mercedes' arm and pulled the heavier girl into a seat closer to her, smirking at the pout on Kurt's face. "Sorry, ladylips!" The smirk fell, though, when she saw the lustful look stealing over Puck's face as he advanced on the unsuspecting boy.

Kurt jumped slightly as Puck slid an arm across his shoulder and whispered sexily, "Looks like it's just you and me, princess."

"Oh for Gaga's sake, Puckerman, what is your problem?" Kurt hadn't seen the puzzling boy the whole day, thankfully, but now he was well and truly trapped. He loved glee club and he wasn't going to let this mischief-loving, sex-starved future ex-con throw a damper on his fun. He would just have to put him in his place. Hmmm, wonder where that is exactly, a naughty part of Kurt, previously silent, suddenly spoke up. Of course, he flushed, damn his skin!

Puck's eyes were glued to Kurt's lips and Kurt knew he was thinking of the kiss in the parking lot that morning. Kurt lifted his chin and hauled his patented sneer #4 in place, the 'What have you possibly got to say that I would possibly want to hear' look. "Well, Noah, do you know any love songs that don't require the listener to get a penicillin injection afterward?"

Puck's unexpected burst of laughter startled some of the other teens but when they noticed that Kurt wasn't looking offended, they returned to their own whispered plans. Santana took a little longer to return her attention to Mercedes as she watched the interaction between Kurt and Puck with narrowed eyes. She and Puck had had a brief dalliance but she remembered their encounters fondly.

The McKinley High stud was really exceptional in bed but she made a practice of never staying too long with any one lover. That way, her heart wouldn't get involved, just her body. Now, however, that it looked like Puck was no longer lusting after her hot Latina body, she was not best pleased. What was even more annoying was that Puck seemed to be perving on the virginal, pale-skinned countertenor. As far as she knew, Puck didn't have a gay bone in his body. Well, she smirked now; at least one 'bone' seemed to be leaning that way!

Kurt glanced over at the smiling boy beside him and felt his heart speed up. It so wasn't fair that this boy could so upset his equilibrium – and just with a smirk, goddamit! Puck took pity on the flustered teen and picked up his guitar.

"Do you know 'The Shadow of Your Smile'? It's one of my mom's favorites and she always used to play it when she and my dad were still together, you know?" Puck wasn't looking at Kurt while he spoke, busy with tightening the strings of his guitar, but he heard the soft indrawn breath. He looked up to see a dazzling smile on the other boy's face but it was the look in his eyes that held him.

"That's one of my dad's favorite songs! He said he and my mom had gone to a concert when they were dating and they thought of it as their song. Puck, that's a great choice!" Kurt was almost bouncing in his chair, he was so pleased. Puck, as was becoming a habit, couldn't seem to drag his eyes from Kurt's mouth. He managed to do it, however, and with a shrug said, "Well, okay then, let's blow these yahoos out of the water, 'cos I know you can sing anything," he paused and added, "princess."

Kurt slapped him playfully on one of his impressive biceps and only then realized what they were doing. Kurt Hummel, the only out gay kid at school, and Noah Puckerman, resident badass, were flirting. Gaga, help!

GLEE

Forty minutes of cacophonous rehearsals later, Will drew the group back together for their romantic duet sing-off. There were to be no prizes; this wasn't a competition, just a warm-up of sorts after not having sung the whole summer. It was a bona fide way to get back into the spirit of things.

First up were, naturally, Rachel and Finn who saw themselves as the romantic leads of the Glee club. They did a creditable rendition of 'You're Just Too Good To Be True', staring into each other's eyes, of course. The applause was lukewarm. In rapid succession came the other boy/girl couples and then it was Santana and Mercedes' turn. The musicians' intro swelled with the sound of violins as the two girls moved to the center of the performing area. Not looking at each other but staring out at their audience, they began to sing.

A time for us someday there'll be  
>When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free<br>A time when dreams so long denied  
>Can flourish as we unveil the love we now must hide<p>

A time for us at last to see  
>A life worthwhile for you and me<p>

**Santana:** And with our love through tears and thorns  
>We will endure as we pass surely through every storm<br>A time for us someday there'll be  
>A new world, a world of shining hope for you and me<p>

**Mercedes:** A time for us at last to see  
>A life worthwhile for you and me<p>

**Santana/Mercedes:** And with our love through tears and thorns  
>We will endure as we pass surely through every storm<br>A time for us someday there'll be  
>A new world, a world of shining hope for you and me<p>

As Santana sang, her beautiful eyes swam with tears as she looked at Brittany. It was an open secret that the Latina had deep feelings for her friend. As for Mercedes, her soulful vocals seemed meant for Sam who, unfortunately, was staring deeply into Quinn's eyes and didn't notice the black girl at all. As the last, beautiful notes faded away, there was a short silence eventually broken by unrestrained applause. The girls took their ovation graciously and slipped into their seats.

Will got up and announced: "Now we have our final duet – take it away, Kurt, Puck." As the boys made their way in front of the group, they smiled softly at each other, an act that made the others' eyebrows rise. Will smiled to himself: 'Hmmm, this is going to be an interesting year.' Puck began a soft, lilting guitar intro and then began to croon.

**Puck:** The Shadow of your smile  
>When you are gone.<br>Will color all my dreams  
>And light the dawn.<p>

**Kurt:** Look into my eyes,  
>My love, and see<br>All the lovely things  
>You are to me. <p>

**Puck:** Our wistful little star  
>Was far too high;<br>A teardrop kissed your lips  
>And so did I. <p>

**[Chorus – Puck & Kurt]**  
>Now when I remember Spring,<br>All the joy that love can bring...  
>I will be remembering,<p>

The shadow of your smile…

_**Instrumental interlude**_

**Puck:** Now when I remember Spring,  
>All the joy that love can bring...<br>I will be remembering,

The shadow of your smile.

As the boys sang, their flirting was understated but, because of the lyrics, still quite powerful. Puck's velvety, huskier sound blended seamlessly with Kurt's slightly breathy performance. Everyone knew Kurt could belt with the best diva out there but they had also seen him sing in a restrained and passionate way. He was a well-rounded performer and was happiest when on stage. The way they sang this song so quietly, however, the listeners almost felt they were eavesdropping on a quiet, romantic moment between long-time lovers.

**Puck & Kurt:** Now when I remember Spring,  
>All the joy that love can bring...<br>I will be remembering,

The Shadow Of Your Smile.

Once again at the duet's end, there was a short silence but this one indicated shock as well as appreciation. Suddenly, noise erupted as the teens applauded, someone wolf-whistled and Mercedes and Brittany pounced on Kurt to hug him.

Mercedes held Kurt away from her as she grinned. "Oh my god, that was great! White boy, you were almost sexy there! And, Puckerman, I can't believe you can be romantic. Oh, my god," and she hugged Kurt again, laughing.

Brittany gave Kurt a full-body hug, which is saying a lot, with a body like hers, but Kurt hugged her back gently. "Kurtie, you are so beautiful when you sing. I so wish we could still be kissing friends right now."

Puck's eyebrows flew up his forehead as he took in Kurt's flushed face and the glazed smile on Brit's. What the f***, Brittany and Hummel? He had to get the story behind that! He turned back to Mr. Shue who had clapped him on the shoulder in congratulation.

"Guys, that was really great. I gotta admit, I didn't know how you two would pull it off but that was spot on in the spirit of the exercise. Everybody, you all did great, congratulations. I will see you all tomorrow after classes."

He dismissed them and smiled to himself at the rumble and rustle of chairs being pushed back and papers and book bags being packed. He had a great group of kids and he only hoped the coming year would see a cessation of hostilities among the ego-filled, drama-loving teens.

GLEE

"Hey, Puck, hold up, dude. What's the hurry?" Finn called out as Puck tried to catch Kurt before he could get to the car park.

"Nothing, dude, just first day and all. I wanna get outta here and just hang out. Wassup?" Puck noticed that Kurt was walking ahead of him, arm-in-arm with his best friend, Mercedes, and he took the opportunity, naturally, to enjoy Kurt's straight-backed stride that nevertheless allowed his hips to sway and called attention to his sinfully tight purple jeans.

"What the…!" Finn punched Puck on his arm. "Are you seriously checking out Kurt's ass?" Finn's incredulous shout caused the two walking ahead to look back, just in time to see Finn slam Puck into the lockers they were passing.

"Hey, hey!" Kurt rushed back, Mercedes close behind, to separate the tousling teens. "Finn, what are you doing? Get off him." Mercedes moved to stand between the two jocks, knowing they wouldn't resume for fear of accidentally hitting her. Kurt glared at both boys in turn, waiting on an answer. "Well, explain," he yelled, sounding almost like their glee club-hating cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester.

Finn glared at Puck who returned the look in spades. "Puckerman was staring at your ass!"

Silence.

"And?" Kurt waited for the rest of it. Finn was a lovable, if rather clueless boy and Kurt knew he was just trying to be protective of him. Softening his voice a little, he looked up at the towering teen. "Finn, you are sweet, but you just can't go around attacking every guy who looks at me."

"Yeah, I know," the quarterback mumbled, looked like a puppy that just had his nose tapped with a rolled up newspaper. "Puck's supposed to be straight, though. He can't be straight and be looking at you like that. What if he's just messing with you?"

"What the … hey, I'm right here, okay? And who says I'm messing with him? I was staring at him because he's hot and the Puckster is into hotness. You got a problem with that?" Puck straightened up from the locker, staring Finn down and daring him to say anything.

Kurt slapped him on the arm. "Behave, Puckerman. And by the way, I don't appreciate being leered at. If you must be obvious, wait until after school."

Grabbing a stunned Mercedes by the arm, Kurt marched off towards the front entrance of the school and the parking lot. He totally ignored Mercedes' inquiring looks up at him as he stalked towards his car, tilting his chin up and hauling on another, patented sneer. "We will not discuss this at school, 'Cedes. I'll text you later, 'kay?"

She stroked his arm soothingly and murmured, "'Kay, boo, but remember this is Puck. I don't want you getting hurt. You know the kind of reputation he has. 'Sex shark' ring a bell?" They had reached Kurt's Navigator, his baby, and she glanced up at him as he opened the door and flung his bag and notebook over onto the passenger seat.

He turned to his best friend, a soft smile lighting his beautiful eyes. He knew she always had his back, and he hers, but he was a big boy and could take care of himself. Or so he hoped. He hugged her to him and whispered into her ear, "He kissed me this morning."

When he straightened up he smugly took in her wide eyes and open mouth. "Not a good look, sweetie," he laughed, then hopped into the car. "We'll talk later."

As he pulled out of his spot, he saw Puck sauntering in that macho way of his towards his truck. When Puck saw Kurt looking at him, he threw him a smug grin and waved. "Later, princess."

GLEE

Kurt was lying on his bed in the cool dimness of his basement suite. After rushing home from glee club practice, he had taken a cool shower, flung on a ratty old sweatshirt that used to belong to Finn and cut off sweats that exposed his long, lightly muscled legs. The skin of his legs was as flawless as that of his face and had nearly caused the summary dismissal of at least one of his father's mechanics. Kurt had had no idea what a distraction he had been that day he had driven his baby into his dad's shop to get a tune-up.

_Flashback:_

Burt Hummel looked up at the sound of a car door slamming and glimpsed his son through his office window. Kurt had on a T-shirt he must have bought before he hit another growth spurt that summer because Burt swore he could see the outline of the boy's nipples even from this distance.

What made him frown though was that Kurt was also wearing cut-off jeans that showed off his son's assets all too well. As the boy waved to the mechanics in the shop and headed towards his dad's office, he could see the way a couple of mechanics couldn't seem to stop staring at his boy. He knew Kurt was attractive; God knows he had started wondering if things would have been just as bad if he had had a girl. When Kurt hit puberty, everything just seemed to change and the sweet little boy with the beautiful high voice was now an attractive young man who turned the heads of both sexes, for crying out loud!

Kurt bounced into the office, a picture of health with his hair tousled, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and a beautiful smile on his face. Burt returned the exuberant hug and thanked God his boy was as beautiful inside as out. They chatted for a while and when Kurt got up to head outside and supervise his baby's tune up, Burt almost choked on his coffee. Kurt in those shorts, whether he was gay or straight, would give any father a heart attack.

"Oh, Kurt, wait up. I've a favor to ask you. Don't get mad, okay? I'm just gonna ask you, please, don't wear those shorts outside the house, okay?"

Kurt had turned back towards his dad and Burt couldn't help but notice how his son's skin seemed to glow. Over the years since his wife's passing, there were moments he had longed to talk to her, to discuss things. This was one of those times. A mother just had a certain touch and he felt that she could have explained things better to their growing son.

Kurt looked down at his dad, a puzzled expression on his face. He glanced down at his shorts then smiled. "Okay, dad, not professional enough for a business place, huh?"

Burt heaved a sigh of relief and smiled back. "Yeah, something like that."

Kurt hugged him again and bounced back outside towards the mechanics. He was, Burt noticed, oblivious as usual to the effect he was having on the men as he leaned under the car's hood. 'Ah well,' Burt sighed as he returned to working on the books, 'I guess he'll figure it out someday.'

_End flashback_

Kurt lay on his stomach working on his homework. Seriously, who gives homework on the first day back at school? At least they were only reading assignments. He sighed and closed the books, dropping his head down on his crossed forearms, his feet up in the air as he relaxed. Hmmm, the day hadn't been too bad for a first day, just a little strange because of the way Puckerman had been acting.

Kurt smiled to himself as he remembered the morning's kiss. It had been barely a kiss as Puck had just gently pressed his lips to Kurt's but it made Kurt feel warm all over. Wait, Kurt rose up slightly as a thought occurred to him. That was my first real kiss. A boy kiss! He totally discounted the assault from David Karofsky in the locker room as that had been nonconsensual. Brittany's kisses, too, didn't count because, hello, gay here! No, Puck's kiss was going into his memory banks as his first real kiss.

Kurt's musings were interrupted by a knock on the basement door. Expecting it to be Finn, though he didn't usually knock, Kurt called out, "Come in, it's open!"

He went back to musing on the day, going over the duet he and Puck had sung for the first assignment and smiled again. Suddenly, something soft brushed against the sole of his right foot and he yelped, dropping his legs and spinning over onto his back.

"Puckerman, what are you doing here?"

The tanned teen stared down at Kurt, his eyes beginning a heated survey from Kurt's clean, tousled hair, pausing at his parted lips then moving down to his stomach that was exposed because his T-shirt had ridden up. His eyes widened slightly as his gaze snagged on the washed out crotch area of the cut-off sweats and finally slid down Kurt's long, smooth leg to stop at the gleaming pink toe nails.

"You wear nail polish?" Puck's voice was slightly hoarse and he cleared his throat, a faint flush mounting his cheeks.

"Not always, it was Mercedes' idea when we had a sleepover. You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?" Kurt sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, wishing now he had slipped into full length sweats or sleep pants. Puck's inspection of his body had left him a little breathless and he hated this unsettled feeling. On the other hand, he could really get into the fact that Puck thought he was hot. Yay!

"Had to bring some stuff over to Finn for football practice tomorrow. Coach Beiste is gonna be riding our asses seriously and she wanted us to read up on stuff, y'know?" Puck moved over to sit uninvited beside the slender teen. Really, he just wanted a chance to sniff Kurt as the smaller boy always smelled so good. Kinda fruity, and wasn't that what they called irony?

Kurt glanced up at Puck from under his lashes, trying to seem unaffected by the other teen's presence in his room and on his bed. He licked his lips as he wracked his brain for something neutral to say. After a minute or so of this silence, Kurt looked up to ask if anything was wrong. Oh, Gaga, he wished he hadn't!

Puck was staring at Kurt's legs. Not only was he staring but the hand closer to Kurt's leg was twitching as if it wanted to move but Puck was fighting with himself to stop the movement. "Puck, what's wrong?"

Kurt didn't mean for his voice to sound so breathy and girly but that was his natural tone. He knew from past experience – that's a story for another day – that some unenlightened people thought he deliberately wanted to sound flirty, but he was a countertenor, for Gaga's sake. Get over it!

At the sound of Kurt's question, Puck looked up to gaze into Kurt's worried eyes. "You have really nice skin, you know that?"

Kurt chuckled a little breathlessly. "Well, I do try. You know it's important to moisturize and not just your face. Why, just last night on Dr. O_," Kurt started but was cut off as Puck placed a large, warm hand on Kurt's thigh. "Uhmmm, Puck, what are you doing?"

Puck didn't answer. He just stared down at the contrast of his tanned hand on the gleaming porcelain skin of Kurt's thigh and began to hum a tune under his breath. He finally looked up at Kurt, a faint smile edging out some of the lust that had clouded his face.

"You know, we could totally have rocked that song Finnberry did today." He started to sing the first verse.

You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<br>You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<p>

He sang the first few lines of the first verse but cut it to jump to:

You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<p>

Pardon the way that I stare.  
>There's nothing else to compare.<br>The sight of you makes me weak.  
>There are no words left to speak,<br>But if you feel like I feel,  
>Please let me know that it's real.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<p>

Kurt stared up at the other teen with a look of awe on his face. Puck thought it was quite a good look on him and smiled gently. "Well, are you going to say anything?"

Kurt sort of shimmied in place as if throwing off a spell and morphed his dazed smile into something more familiar, a faint sneer. "What, is that one of your mom's favorites too?" 

Puck chuckled, continuing to stroke the soft skin of Kurt's thigh and hoping that the other teen wouldn't stop him when he finally realized that he hadn't removed Puck's hand from his leg.

"Nah, it was on the same album, a vinyl one, you know, and she used to play it a lot, even after my dad skipped out on us. Said it reminded her of happier days." He shrugged, "whatever."

Kurt's kind heart went out to the other teen. He had always suspected that there was a sensitive side to Puck; why else would someone build up so elaborate a public persona - the McKinley High badass – yet find comfort and fulfillment in the music and performances of the glee club? And this, despite the onslaught of slushies from the Neanderthals on the football and ice hockey teams.

"I know, I think maybe my parents had the same album because I grew up hearing that music a lot. The crooners were so romantic and I always wished I could sing like that. Put people into a mellow romantic mood." He gazed dreamily off into space, not realizing that Puck was not so much listening to him as watching the gentle smile that softened his face and moving his hand further up Kurt's leg.

Suddenly, Kurt's hand clamped down on Puck's where it had inched dangerously close to the slimmer boy's crotch. "Hey, hey! What in Gaga's name are you doing, Puckerman?"

Puck's only response was to turn his hand up and lace his fingers with Kurt. He then drew the captured hand towards his own crotch where a slight bigger bulge was now evident. Red flared in Kurt's smooth cheeks and he gasped. Sweet Alexander McQueen! Puck had pitched a tent, and all because of stroking Kurt's thigh!

Kurt tried to pull his hand back but Puck held tight and sang another verse under his breath. It was pretty low but Kurt could hear the words as if he had shouted them.

Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't let me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
>And let me love you, baby.<br>Let me love you.

Kurt was speechless. Yes, Kurt Hummel, was at a loss for words! Kurt glanced down at his hand enfolded with Puck's, held tight to the front of Puck's jeans and had no swift retort, no pithy comeback. He had nothing!

He cleared his throat and knew, when Puck's heated glance shifted to his neck, that a pulse was beating rapidly there, blaring the fact that he was nervous as hell and did not know what next to do.

He coughed then tried a smile, one he hoped looked convincingly confident to the horny teenager beside him. "Look, Puck, I need to you to know I'm immensely flattered that you seem to find me, ah, my body, ehrm, me attractive, but seriously, where are you hoping to go with this?"

Puck was now gazing at his lips and Kurt reflexively licked them. He stopped abruptly at the groan the other boy let out. Puck was now rubbing the back of Kurt's hand up and down the front of his jeans, the perve, and Kurt once again tried to pull his hand away. Suddenly, Puck let go of his hand and just as Kurt drew in breath to let it out in a relieved sigh, Puck leaned in and kissed him.

Kurt let out a little 'eep' sound and then an 'mmph' sound as his hands flailed around, trying to keep his balance as Puck tried to push him backward onto the bed.

"Noah, no, please, stop!" Kurt twisted his face away from the other boy's persistent lips and pressed his hands against Puck's broad chest. Puck gazed down at the flushed boy beneath him and once again, it felt like he was just along for the ride in his hijacked body.

"God, Kurt, you look so hot. I don't know why I'm feeling like this now but, ever since I saw you in the parking lot this morning, I feel like I'm not in control of my body." He rolled over onto his back, giving the smaller boy some breathing room and continued speaking before Kurt could get a word in.

"When we were in New York, I realize now that I was always looking at you. I put it down to the fact that you can be kinda loud when you are excited but that's not all of it."

He grasped Kurt's hand that was lying between them and turned to gaze at the beautiful boy lying there, looking at him with the kindest expression in his eyes.

"Do you remember that one purple shirt you wore that day?" At Kurt's nod, Puck resumed. "Well, when you took off the jacket you had on over it, I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach. I kinda shrugged it off because, hey, you're a dude, right?" He chuckled as Kurt used their joined hand to whap him lightly on the chest.

"That shirt, the color, did great things for your skin. You had never looked more beautiful to me than that day. Yeah, yeah, I always thought you were kinda pretty, who didn't. What did you think all those dumpster tosses were about, your smart mouth and obvious gayness?"

Kurt gasped, a little outraged at the remembered dry-cleaning cost for some of his favorite outfits after those infamous incidents. "Wait, you mean all this time you thought I was – what – cute? Hot? Are you kidding me, Puckerman?"

Kurt tugged his hand away and leaned up on his elbow to gaze down at Puck, an annoyed look on his face as he waited for him to answer.

"Cute yes, not hot," he grinned as Kurt looked offended. "Not hot then, but now? Jesus, Hummel, I think you could make me jizz just by yelling at me with that hot diva voice of yours and walking away as I stare at your tight, hot ass." Puck laughed as Kurt gasped and blushed.

"Noah, what's wrong with you!" Kurt had to choke back a startled laugh as Puck leered up at him. "Really, what's got into you? I don't think I've ever seen you act so horny, not even when you were chasing after Lauren Zizes."

Puck grimaced as he recalled his knuckleheaded behavior as he panted after the school's female wrestling champion. She had toyed with him for a while, joined gee club, and then dumped the club and him for being too lame.

He smiled up at Kurt now, though, and lifted a hand to trace down one smooth, creamy, still flushed cheek. "I told you, baby, it's like someone hijacked my body and now I'm on horny autopilot. Hey, maybe I'll get back to normal if I get it outta my system. Huh?" He waggled his eyebrows at the giggling boy leaning above him. "Come here."

Puck slid his hand up Kurt's neck (seriously, how can a neck be sexy?) and pulled the boy's head downwards. He moved slowly, giving Kurt enough time to pull away, but when he saw that Kurt's eyes were riveted to his lips, he smiled, knowing that he wasn't going to resist. "Kiss me, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes flew up to his at the husky sound of the other teen's voice, then returned quickly to his lips. He had never initiated a kiss before and wondered nervously if he would be any good. Puck smiled and pulled him closer. "Don't worry, just do it."

Never let it be said that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel couldn't follow instructions. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and let his lips press softly against Puck's. He pulled back a little, noticing that Puck's eyes had fallen closed, and moved in again for another kiss.

This time, Puck held his head in place, tilted his own and took command of the kiss, deepening it as he heard Kurt's breathy little moan. Groaning himself, Puck grabbed the smaller boy and hauled him fully on top of his mightily aroused body, knowing that Kurt could feel how his body had hardened and praying he wouldn't panic.

Kurt, for his part, felt like ants were crawling under his skin and like he could barely breathe. He didn't want to stop kissing Puck though because, seriously, this was the hottest thing he had ever experienced and he was so turned on right now. He pressed his own hardness down onto the bulge in Puck's jeans and squirmed, feeling triumphant as Puck let out a little huff and pulled him closer.

Puck yanked his lips away from the greedy teen writhing on top of him and stared up into Kurt's lust-ridden features. Never in a million years did Puck ever imagine he would be in this particular position, lying under Kurt Hummel and wishing he could just rip his clothes off and sink into that glorious ass. In fact, his hands, having a mind of their own, were having their way with said ass, squeezing and pulling on it greedily.

Kurt closed his eyes, threw his head back and moaned while grinding into Puck. "Mmmh, Noah, ahhh!"

Puck leaned up and licked Kurt's neck, smelling and tasting the teen and hungering for more. He slid his lips up to Kurt's ear and nibbled on the lobe before breathing into the pick-tinged shell. "Kurt, baby, I so want to f*** you right now… but we can't."

It took quite a few seconds before Puck's words registered to the horny young diva but when they did, Kurt pulled back, staring down confusedly.

"What?"

"We can't do this right now, babe."

"Puckerman, you are not making any sense. You want me. I want you. What the hell are you talking about?" The aroused flush was starting to fade from Kurt's face and neck and Puck was almost sorry to see it go.

"I just mean that anybody could walk in on us right now. Sometimes your house is busier than the Lima Bean, you know? I don't want to get into trouble with your dad. He's way too scary." Puck smiled up languidly at the other boy, his hands still roaming up and down Kurt's back then gently squeezing his delectable ass.

When Kurt realized that Puck was right, he disentangled himself, rolled off of him and threw himself flat on the bed. He looked over at Puck and smiled softly, his good mood restored.

"Who would have thought the Puckster would be the responsible one in this relationship?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he gasped, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. He closed his eyes, turned his head away and wished with all his might that Puck wouldn't mock him for the slip-up.

"Relationship, princess; is that what this is?" Puck was surprised but, strangely, his pulse sped up as he rolled the word around in his head. "Well, I think…" He paused to turn Kurt's head gently back toward him. "I think if we are going ahead with this 'relationship', I want you to call me…" Kurt waited, looking over at him curiously. "Call me Noah."

Kurt smiled, soft and sexy and sweet all at once. "Thanks, Noah, I will. Now," and he repeated the larger boy's words from earlier to him. "Come here."

The end… for now

A/N: 1) You're Just Too Good to Be True – composed by Bob Crew and Bob Gaudio. 2) 'A Time For Us' – the love theme from Romeo and Juliet - words by Larry Kusik and Eddie Snyder and music by Nino Rota. 3) 'The Shadow of Your Smile' – introduced in the movie The Sandpiper – music by Johnny Mandel and lyrics by Paul Francis Webster. No copyright infringement is intended by the use of these songs.


End file.
